


He Has a Gift for It

by Styfas



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Bondage - of a Sort, Fade to Black, Ficlet, M/M, Ratings - I hate them - I think I rated this correctly as M - but I'm not totally sure., Sex Talk, The beginning of a blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styfas/pseuds/Styfas
Summary: John Morfin takes his gift for sewing to another level where John Weekes is concerned.Terror Bingo Prompt:  Shroud
Relationships: John Morfin/John Weekes
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Terror Bingo





	He Has a Gift for It

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I thank [Drac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drac), who introduced me to The Terror in the first place, and who support me by reading (not exactly beta reading, but "filtering" - if that makes sense) my supposed final versions of fics. 🧡 Hmmmm. and now it occurs to me that they haven't read this one.... 
> 
> Usual disclaimers apply: I didn't/don't know either of these men in real life (RIP to both 💔), nor do I own any of their "characters" as realized in the AMC production of The Terror. They belong to producers, writers, directors, actors, and anyone else who had anything to do with the TV programme.
> 
> This is fiction, and I'm not making any money from it.

John Weekes presents John Morfin with the familiar piece of remnant sailcloth with strategically placed circular holes. 

Morfin smiles. Ever since Weekes took note of his “having a gift” for sewing, a new dimension has been added to their sexual relationship. “Ah… That time again, is it?”

“I brought needle and twine along. Ropes, too.” 

“I can see that.” Morfin gives Weekes a kiss. “Then let’s get to it, Love.” Weekes is already stripping down as his lover sets the items on the floor for the time being. 

Morfin takes a glance at Weekes’ already stiff cock; my, that happened quickly. “Do you want the hole in front of you or behind this time?” he asks.

“Front.” 

“I’ll spread out the cloth while you finish getting undressed. Then I’ll do the same.”

When both men are fully naked, Morfin ropes his lover’s arms tightly against his body from chest to waist, then kneels and binds the man’s ankles.

“You know what to do next,” Morfin says. He watches with gremlin glee as Weekes slowly maneuvers himself down to a kneeling position on the cloth, swivels down on one hip, and stretches out on his side.

Morfin wraps the cloth around his lover, carefully fitting one prepared-in-advance hole over the man’s erect cock and positioning another hole over his mouth. “Good?”

“Yeah. Stitch it closed, John.”

“With pleasure.” Morfin works with needle and twine, starting at the area of cloth at the soles of John’s feet. As he sews the cloth tightly over the backs of John’s legs and his arse, he hears muffled panting breaths coming from under the cloth. “You all right in there, John? Breathe through your mouth.” 

“Mmm hmm.”

Morfin resumes stitching the sailcloth together behind Weekes’ back, behind his head, and finishes at the top of his head. He weaves the loose edge of twine under some of his stitching, then sets the needle nearby where he’ll be able to find it when he’s ready to release John from this makeshift shroud of pleasure. “Done! I’m going to roll you onto your back, and then I’ll blow you. Unless you’d rather have a hand job? Or maybe I’ll ride you.” 

“Anything. Surprise me.”

All three, Morfin decides, and in the order he had listed the options. He carefully positions his cocooned lover. “Are you snug in there? Can’t see? Can’t move?”

“Mmm hmm,” Weekes says.

“Good.” He bends over and slowly takes Weeke’s cock into his mouth. The shroud gasps and shudders.

Oh, the things Morfin will happily do to satisfy his man. His mam may have never taught him how to tailor for a dead Eskimuck, but he undoubtedly has a gift for tailoring when it comes to pleasing John Weekes. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
